Time For A Change
by Nutjob117
Summary: I was just walking down the street when suddenly I had a choice to make- I really, really hope I made the right decision... A boy, nothing special, got chosen because of a passing thought- and one hell of a coincidence. Rayed T for possible language, just in case really, I doubt it will need an M rating.


**A/N thoughts are like this:** _BLABBEDY BLOO BLAH BAH BLOO_

_**This is The One Above All talking/ sending thought messages**_

I walked out of the comic book store holding the latest Superior Spiderman comic tightly in my hand. _Superior my ass, SpOck_ **(A/N Spidey + Ock = SpOck… to be honest I think that insults Spock as much as it is an easier way to think about Superior Spidey**) _may have vastly upgraded the suit yes but that is to compensate for his incompetence at using Spidey's powers… I would love to go to Earth-616 just to fix that damn plot._

As I walked along the street everything around me froze, I looked around me and suddenly a voice from behind me said quietly. "Really? If you went there what would you do? You have no superpowers."

I turned and clearly saw Uatu, The Watcher of Earth-616, standing there. "In the DC-verse Batman has no power, much like Ironman, Hawkeye and Black Widow, except that Batman could beat all of them, no trouble. As for what I would do, that depends on the time frame I had, if needed I would either warn Spiderman or try and stop Ock beforehand, even if that meant killing him. I would be really guilty because of it, but I wouldn't regret it." I sighed and looked at the Watcher, "After all the shit Lady Luck gave Peter Parker, and the number of times he overcame it to save the world he deserved a happy end, not dying in Ock's body, then trying-and failing to take his own body back because of the fragment caused by his memories. I don't care if he comes back in ten or twenty issues time, it shouldn't have happened- Full Stop."

Uatu eyes, glinted as I said this. "I agree with you completely, I have spoken to my superiors and they agree as well- I have been granted the power to meddle with events. I have asked the One Above All to help me in this endeavour. He kindly agreed for even he deems that Peter Parker deserves better- sadly he may be all powerful but every time he helps Parker it is almost immediately undone. Will you do this?"

I was really shocked at this

"The One Above All will give you one set of powers and one teacher to train you how too fight; these can be from any universe."

"The power I want is not a set of powers as such, I would like to have the ability to replicate the powers of others, only possible through physical touch,-and be able to control whether I have access to each power mentally, as well as analyse said power and find some way of stopping it, just in case, and the mentor I want is Batman."

Uatu smiled. "He says that he can give you what you wish for, but he will have to give you the knowledge to control those powers and that requires him to touch your mind, this has the chance to drive you insane… will you still choose these powers as your own?"

_If I go back now I'll never forgive myself… _I looked Uatu in the eyes and spoke my mind. "Fuck it, can't go back now." As I said this, both of us were enveloped in a golden light and I stood before The One Above All, it's form was a constantly shifting blend of colour and light-but it had one- it's gender was constantly in flux as well, in an area- there were no walls, ceiling or even a floor- that was made entirely of a faint golden glow, Uatu was nowhere to be seen.

_**Young One.**_ A voice boomed, practically deafening, in my head, I knew that this was The One Above All talking. _**Your heart is golden, but even I cannot tell if you will survive this process whole… are you sure about this?"**_

"Yes! Seeing as if I don't you can just wipe my memories and put me back on the street." I responded.

The One Above All chuckled. _**Well then, let it begin.**_

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain spear my mind, I would have screamed but I physically couldn't do anything, then the pain intensified and it felt as though my mind was about to shatter… for exactly a second my consciousness had full access to The One Above All's mind, for that second I understood exactly what it felt to be omnipotent, invincible, immortal etc., when that second ended I had realised that even though this being was all powerful, it had but one wish- to be mortal. "So… not even you know what death is actually like?" Was the only thing I thought to say.

It laughed again. _**No child no one, not even death, knows what it is like to die, and you will only find out when you die.**_

"I hope it's warm, I hate the cold." This made TOAA** (A/N for anyone confused I just got tired of continually writing The One Above All and abbreviated it.)** Chuckle some more. "Well I suppose that I have to go and meet Batman now, right?"

_**Yes, now you must go to the Batcave… I sense a question inside you, speak your mind.**_

"Well, er, could I also have the power to create a means of travel between realities? Also if I end up in the Batcave I will get pummelled by the Bat Family, so please put outside the front door." I responded to his request, actually it had been more of an order. "And, um, could I have my Batman and Spiderman T-shirts when I arrive, and please could they be in a plastic bag seeing as it rains so much in Gotham I don't want it ruined, I want to get them signed by the real deal." I finally let my inner Comic book Fan out.

TOAA's Laughter boomed. _**Of course you can have those T-shirts, as for the placement of your sudden appearance I would have anyway, I just wished to see if you would spot that and question me on it. Now why would you want this extra power?**_

"Well if I would ever need more backup than I could get in Earth-616's version reality, where would I go?" I countered.

TOAA laughed yet again. _**Well said young one. But for this you will need the trust of those who you call upon, if you are going to train solely with Batman how will you achieve this?**_

"Well I doubted you are going to create a pocket dimension just for my training purposes as it would be much easier to just send me to Batman, and you already confirmed this when you said you were going to do this earlier. I highly doubt that Batman will keep me locked up in a room and let no one else see or know of my existence, he would need to tell Alfred so that he could explain the sudden increase of food going into wherever I was being kept and thus if Batman ever needed assistance and no one else could help, where would Alfred know there was someone, personally trained by and more than willing to help Batman? And aren't you all powerful and all knowing? Stop testing me!"

The laughter began quiet and soon was so loud that I instinctively covered my ears. _**I like you little one.**_ TOAA seemed to sigh._** All right I will fulfil your request.**_ I felt an odd buzzing sensation in my skull and instantly knew how to do what I had asked. _**It does get a lot easier to give someone knowledge after the first time around, now there is one thing I must say to you before you go. The "gods" you will encounter on your journey will attempt to order you around with their power but because of this meeting you they hold no power over you. Some of them would say that this effectively makes you my champion; this is not so if you were my champion you would have all my powers and knowledge.**_

"Cool thanks. Oh! I just thought of a way I can pay you back for this." TOAA raised an eyebrow. "When it comes time for me to die, you can attach a small part of your mind to mine, then you will be able to understand what death is like."

Tears seemed to form in TOAA's eyes as I said this. _**I think I will pass; there will be a time where I can pass on into the great void, but thank you for the offer.**_

"Alright, Bye then." I said waving madly like I was a child, seeing as to it I was.

Once again I was enveloped in a golden light and I disappeared from TOAA's dimension and reappeared in front of Wayne Manor, in the middle of the night, in my hand was a black plastic bag containing a black T-shirt with the classic yellow oval Batman Logo and a Red and Blue web designed shirt with the Spiderman Spider on it. I looked up at the large double doors and then looked around nervously, I had always been nervous when talking to someone I didn't know, I frowned mentally and steeled myself, then I knocked on the door of Wayne Manor. As I did this it began to rain and with no over hang over the door my clothes slowly got soaked._ Just as well I asked The One Above All to put the shirts in a plastic bag._ As my thoughts wondered on to "_How the hell am I going to explain to Batman that I A( suddenly appeared in the middle of the night and B( know his secret identity_" Alfred, dressed in a rather fluffy dressing gown, opened the door.

He looked me up and down and began with a sigh. "Eh, I must ask what is a respectable looking young man doing knocking on the door of Wayne Manor at this time of night?"

I opened my mouth, thought about and said. "It's one hell of a long story, but I am her to see Bruce Wayne before you say he's asleep I know that he is either out in Gotham beating Thugs senseless, in a cave or on a secret mission given to him by the watchtower. The reason I know this is all part of why I am here." He looked at me impassively, but there was a look of shock in his eyes as I said this, so I continued. "Please can I come in before I freeze to death, I'm sure Mr Wayne would love a good listen to my story."

Alfred looked me in the eye and smiled grimly. "I'm sure he would. Please come in."

As I walked in I kept my fair distance from Alfred, having seen him knock Damian Wayne out, admittedly in a simulation, with an injection contained in a ring like item that allowed him to knock someone out with a pat on the back.

"Would you like a hot drink Master…?" Alfred said, trying to make conversation.

"You can call me Dan, seeing as I don't exist here, and yes please: Hot Chocolate, if you've got it. And preferably without any substance designed to make me sleep for long enough for someone to arrive and strap me to a chair." I smirked as he stiffened. "I am more than willing to be led to said chair and strap myself in."

He looked at me with genuine surprise on his face. "Really? That would save me a lot of time."

I smiled at him and said. "How about _I_ make _you_ a cup of tea and then you can show me to the chair."

"Ah, but good sir how would I know that you wouldn't spike said tea and strap me in the chair?"

I laughed. "Because I have absolutely no idea what any of those compounds would be, you can watch me make the tea if you want."

He visibly relaxed a little. "It has been a long time since anyone set foot in this house that could make a decent cup of tea, least of all for little old me. Follow me to the Kitchen."

I did just that, once there I made the cup of tea for Alfred while he made me some hot chocolate. When we were done we both sat at the counter in the middle of the kitchen and handed the other their drinks I watched carefully as Alfred drank his tea and sighed contently. " That Master Dan is a very nice cup of tea, Thank you."

I looked at the drink in front of me. "How long exactly until the knockout ingredient puts me under?"

"About five minutes Sir."

I mock glared at him and said. "If I scald my mouth trying to not waste this hot chocolate I will blame you entirely." Following the smirk I got from Alfred, I downed the whole cup in one. "That wasn't that hot." Was the last thing I said before I blacked out, the last thing I saw was the shocked look on Alfred's face. _HA! I win this round butler_!

**A/N For those of you who find this because of **_The Council Meets it's Match_**: I have temporarily put that one on hold because I lost interest in it, I plan on coming back to it I just don't know when, with my increasing love for comics I have posted this.**

**For those of you who came for an interesting read and/or are comic fans looking for a good crossover: I do not own a single comic of Spiderman and own one of Batman, most of my knowledge comes from other Fics I have read and specified things were actually canon(a lot like Spidey's life is a game by rebukeX7) and me sweatily searching things on the internet, cos I was bored :P**


End file.
